Changing Hearts
by flockgirl
Summary: The vampire Audrianna Millington and her family have a deep dark past. Audrey's "Mother" Decides to pay her old friend Esme a visit. what happens when the families meet, two half breeds fall in love, someone imprints, and the volturi come?
1. Memories

_Flashback…_

"_You really have to leave?" _

"_Yes. My coven needs me back. My sister must be scared to death since I said it was only going to be a small hunting trip, and I have been gone for… how long has it been?" _

"_Eight months or so. I understand. I must get home too. I bet my family is worried as well." _

"_You say you understand, but you don't look like you feel so. Why?" _

"_I will really miss you Alec." _

"_As I will miss you. I very much hope that we will see one another again day." _

"_Yes."_

"_Don't look sad. I have something for you." _

"_What is it? Oh it's a heart shaped necklace! How beautiful! Thank you." _

"_It's not just a normal necklace, it's two necklaces. The heart splits right in half." _

"_One for me, the other for you?" _

"_Right. Also, it has a vampire's curse on it." _

"_A curse? That doesn't sound good." _

"_It's not as bad as it sounds. When pulled apart, the necklaces automatically start searching for each other. When close, the necklaces glow to show the other is near. And there is something else, but the person who gave it to me will not say what it is." _

"_So if I keep mine on and you keep yours on, we might find each other again one day?" _

"_Precisely." _

"_Then I will keep mine on for all eternity." _

"_I will as well." _

"_Swear it." _

"_I swear on my existence." _

"_Then I swear on my existence, also." _

"_Alright, we have an agreement. Now, the time has come for me to take my leave." _

"_Good bye Alec, I love you." _

"_I love you too, Audrianna Millington." _

"Millington? Miss Millington. Miss. Millington. MISS MILLINGTON!"

"What? Huh? I'm alive!"

"I can see you're alive, Miss Millington. The question is if you are paying attention, which clearly you aren't. Now, will you please solve the equation on the board?"

I took a quick glimpse of the board and solved it in 1.24 seconds. "It equals 28.553427-"

"I only asked you to solve the first three digits, but thank you." Mr. Solomon straightened his tie and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Ok class-" and that was my cue to drown out his lecture again.

I missed Alec and wondered if he sill remembered who I was. He had sworn on his existence that he would keep the necklace on but it had been so long that I highly doubted it. The night was even a little foggy for _me_ now.

I fingered my necklace automatically, at the thought.

"Miss Millington?" Mr. Solomon was staring at me again.

"Yes?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's a shame that I have to repeat myself every time I speak to you Miss Millington. I asked if you knew that pi never ends."

"Actually," I started, already matter-o-factly. "it does end. I checked. At line 1,223,998 the pattern starts over again."

"uh… ok. I'll ask someone else."

I looked down and rolled my eyes. One night I was bored so I randomly started doing pi and at the end of three nights I got to line 1,223,998 and found the pattern.

11th grade was always such a slow grade. Heck all the grades were slow, but this kept going on and on. I had been in 11th grade far to many times to count. I had also gone to so many schools in general, that I couldn't count. Every three years, a different state. We even went to ones out of the U.S.A. Like in France, Greece, and Italy, which is where I met Alec.

When I say we, I mean my family. It's pretty small, with only four members, but it feels like I was lucky to even have a family. It has my mother Mala, my little sister Lillian, My brother Luke and me. Mala isn't our real mother, but she was the one who created us. I remember that evening like it was yesterday. It was on May 16th, 1625.

_Flashback…_

"_Audrey? Do you think Elizabeth liked her birthday present?" _

"_Of coarse Lilly. Who else on this street has a more beautiful feather pen than that?" I patted the brown curls that had gone awry back into place on the top of her head. "Nobody does. I am sure that she is very satisfied." She smiled up at me with that sweet grin that lights up the room. _

"_Hello you beautiful ladies." We turned to see three men wobbling toward us, drunk as can be. "Would you like to dance?" _

"_I'm sorry good sirs, but we have to hurry home. I bid you good eve." I said walking faster, dragging Lily behind me. _

"_Stay awhile," The man with a missing tooth grabbed my waist and I tried to twist away, but he held me securely. "We will have some fun with you." His alcohol scented breath wafted up my nose and I started coughing. The other men grabbed Lily away from me. And what happened after that was too horrifying to explain. We were left bleeding to death in an alleyway when Mala found us. _

"_You poor things." I saw the outline of her, though my eyes were blurring._

"_Help," I moaned. "Help us." I was almost dead, and she was our last hope. She kneeled and leaned over my sister. _

"_I think I can save you both." Her head bowed down, my sister let out a shriek of pain and I passed out. It was pretty much simultaneous. All I can remember after that was the pain. The awful, tormenting, scalding pain that felt like my body was going to burn away into a pile of pitiful ashes. It was worse than anything you can imagine. Worse than being tortured. Worse than knowing you are going to die. Worse than death itself. _

I shook my head to clear the thought. It was the worst day of my life, and yet the best day too, because it was the day we met Mala. Mala was our mother now, though she was only 20. I mean, she's much older that 20, but you get what I mean. I'm only a few years younger than her, at 17. My sister was pretty young to be a vampire, at only 14, but somehow finds a way to be happy every second of her never-ending life.

My brother Luke is a very interesting case. Nobody knows how he came to be, but he seems happy to hang with us. He's not really my brother in fact, I've only known him for the past five years of my life, which is when we found him on our doorstep.

_Flashback…_

"_Um, Mala?" I heard Lily yell from the doorway. _

"_Yes?" Mala answered from the kitchen. _

"_You might want to come see this," Lily called, and then added "You too Audrey," I pushed back lightly from the table, where I had been working on homework, and joined lily and Mala at the door. Outside, on the doormat was a small basket with a baby tucked inside. It was like something you would see in a movie. _

_Mala bent down and picked up a piece of paper that was stuck between the blankets. _

"_Dear Millington's," She read aloud. "I can no longer care for the baby in front of you. I know that you are a kind family, so please take him in. Do not be alarmed, but the boy is half human half vampire. He is not venomous. Please help. P.S. His first name is Luke and his middle is Jay." _

"_Mala, can we keep him?" Lily pleaded. "He's so cute, and he's half vampire!" _

"_I believe there is nothing else to do. Without us, he'll starve." Mala picked up the basket and bought him inside. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked Mala. "What if it's a trap?" _

_She looked down and patted my auburn hair. "I'm sure." _

That was the day we met Luke. We found that he grew and learned with lightning speed. He was five and yet he looked and acted like a fifteen year-old.

I took a piece of my auburn hair, and played with it. I was glad Mala had said she was sure about Luke. He was quite the guy.

"Homework is to look over these equations. Class dismissed." I gathered my things and hurried out the door.

A/N: How did you guys like it? PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!! Give me anything!


	2. Vacation?

Walking home after school was always calming. We now lived in a really small town called Dalles. It's a right on the Oregon/Washington Border. Look it up. It was really beautiful in the fall. The cool autumn air blew my auburn hair in circles as I rounded the corner of the school. The place I meet my peoples.

"Hey Audrey!" Lily bounded over to welcome me.

"You're happy today," I said smiling at her.

"That's cause me and Mala have a party to plan!" She said skipping around in a circle.

"Party?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Tomorrow's your birthday stupid!" She smiled up at me.

I lightly punched her shoulder. "I think I can remember my birthday."

"Yeah," Luke said, stepping out from the shadows. "Cause you always remember everything."

I walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Be more respectful of your elders."

"That makes you sound like an old lady." He commented. He bent over and held his back. "Would you help me across the street honey? You should respect your elders." He said in a really fake grandmaish way.

I sighed. "I couldn't look old if I wanted to, so I wouldn't be talking. Someday, you are going to look at yourself and think, 'damn her good looks. Damn them all!'" I did my impression of a grandpa at the end part, pretending to wave a cane over my head.

"My family is so weird." Lily said, walking towards our house.

"I couldn't agree more." I said following her.

Home was quiet as usual. I did my home work, listened to music and annoyed Luke. It was a normal afternoon routine. After I was done doing all of that, I found the time to lie back on my bed and just think about stuff. Of coarse the first thing that popped into my mind was Alec. The day we met was as vivid as ever.

_Flashback: _

_It was right there. My meal. When I was done with this one, I could go back home and see my sister's smiling face again. I crouched low and sat back on my heels. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" A voice came from behind me. The deer escaped through the bushes. _

"_I'm hunting, and you just scared away my dinner you moron." I hissed spinning around to face him. I stopped, and stared at him, my mouth agape. He was beautiful for a normal vampire. His chocolate brown hair shined like his skin in the sunlight and a small dimpled amused smile spread across his face. _

"_Touchy are we?" _

"_Shut up!" I flipped my hair over my shoulder, annoyed. _

"_You're cute." He looked even more amused than before. "but, why are you hunting a deer?" _

"_Uh, I don't know, so I can eat it?" I sneered. _

_He actually laughed this time, making me even more pissed at him than I was before. "No, I mean why not hunt humans? They are more nutritious than a single deer." _

"_Because that is what low lifes hunt, like you." _

_He sighed. "I guess you are right. By the way, you have mud on your face." _

"_Psh, whatever. You have idiocy on yours." _

"_Psh, whatever." He said copying me, and even rolled his eyes like me. _

"_Would you move your big ego somewhere else so I can finish hunting." I placed my hand on my hip. _

"_Maybe if you tell me your name I will." _

"_Audrey Millington." I said quickly. _

"_I'm Alec." _

_End flashback _

I sighed. I was such a hot head sometimes.

"Hey, Audrey" Luke poked his head into my room.

"What?" I spat at him.

"Mala is calling a family meeting."

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to bother me." I sat up from my bed.

"Obviously not. If I wanted to bother you I would have burst into the room and screamed at the top of my lungs."

"True, true." I said tapping a finger on my chin while following him to the dinning room.

Mala and Lily were already sitting around the table when we entered the room. I sat down in the chair farthest away from Luke.

"Well, I had an idea." Mala said, starting the meeting. "A sort of adventure for your brake in school. I haven't seen one of my friends in a long time. Her name is Esme and she lives in Forks, Washington. It's not far from here so I thought we might pay her a visit after Audrey's Birthday."

"Cool." Luke said.

"Sounds fun." I pushed back from the table.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lily jumped from her seat excitedly.

"it's settled then. We go to Forks the day after tomarrow." Mala said adjourning the meeting.

Well, this would be fun.


	3. So it's my Birthday

So it's my birthday. Every average, everyday, normal teen would be exited about their 17th birthday. Am _I _exited? Nope. Am I an average, everyday, normal teen? Negative. Is it even really my 17th birthday? Well technically speaking no. It's kinda my 101st birthday but you couldn't tell.

I do have a reason not to be excited. Having your 17th birthday over and over can get really old really fast. I didn't know why Mala and Lily insist on having a birthday for each of us every year. It just seemed so pointless. Nevertheless, Luke and I always let them get their way.

I was confined Luke's room all night so that they could set up all the party things. As you could probably could tell, Luke and I have an _amazing _relationship. He's like the little brother I can _never ever _get rid of. I couldn't even die and get rid of him. Heck, I couldn't die in general, but that's beside the point.

For the first half of the night we just sat there glairing at each other. Finally he sighed and stood up.

"Why am I in here?" I could tell he was grumpy. "I can't even go to sleep!"

"Who said you couldn't go to sleep?" I frowned at him. "I'm not sitting on your bed or anything."

"Yeah, it's just the thought that you're watching me. It's kinda creepy."

"Well, then I'll turn away." I turned my back to his bed. "Sheesh. What's your problem?" I mumbled to myself.

"You."

"Huh. The feeling mutual."

"Good."

I waited for an hour or so. Soon I heard his slow, deep breathing and I quietly turned around. I was shocked to find my mouth turning up in a small smile. His face, which was usually scrunched up in a frown or stretched in a sneer, was relaxed in a peaceful state. I could almost say that he looked sweet. I knew we mostly never got along but I also knew I loved him like my baby brother.

Then a thought hit me. He didn't like me. He never had liked me, much less had any sense of brotherly love toward me. The thought made me sort of sad. But why? I had never cared before? Maybe it was just the anticipation of my birthday making me feel strange.

I let out a small sigh. I guess it was normal for a human, or half human, to not like someone like me. After all, I was a monster, even if I didn't eat humans. A vampire is a vampire and nothing could change that. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees. I stayed like that until Lily burst in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUDREY!" I swear Luke hit the ceiling when he jumped.

"Lily! I was sleeping you idiot!" He rubbed the spot where his arm smashed against the wall.

"Sorry." She said quickly, and not really meaning it. "Come on you two! Get excited!"

"Yay." We both grumbled in unison. Luke turned to glare at me. Usually, I would have glared back, but after thinking about last night, I just looked down and followed Lily out the door.

"Wha-" Luke was really confused. I didn't blame him. If he, all of a sudden, stopped acting normal (Or as normal as we can act towards each other), I would be confused too.

Everything was forgotten when we entered the living room, and I was almost knocked down by the brightness. Yes, I am a vampire and it was even too bright for me. It would have killed a human.

"Gah!" Luke shielded his eyes. "It burns!"

"Oh, please try not to be too over dramatic." Mala said shaking her head. "We worked hard on this."

"Why?" I asked solemnly. "I've had this birthday 84 times already."

"Oh cheer up." Mala replied. "It's only once a year so enjoy it."

I started to make a smart-ass remark but I bit my tongue when I caught a glimpse of Luke from the corner of my eye. I nodded curtly once. His mouth dropped open.

"Yay! Audrey's actually going to cooperate this year!" Lily said happily. And so the day went. Music, balloons, and cake (for Luke) were among the many "surprises" That my family had to offer. Well, most of the family. Luke just stayed in a corner and frowned at me from afar. That night, I found three neatly stacked gifts sitting on the dining room table.

"Open this one first!" Lily said excitedly. "It's from me!"

I smiled lightly at her and ripped open the paper easily. It was a silver picture frame with _Audrianna _sketched in the metal at the top. Along the sides were pretty flower designs. In the frame there was a picture of our family.

We had gone to the place where "professional photographers" took our picture. Lily had both arms flung around my neck, I had my arm around her back, Mala had her hand on Luke's shoulder and Luke had his arms crossed over his chest. We were all smiling except for Luke who had protested even coming in the first place.

I had to giggle at the memory.

"I made the frame myself." Lily explained. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said giving her a hug.

"Well, I believe it is time for you to open my present." Mala said handing me a small blue box. I tore away the paper and opened the small box. Inside was a charm bracelet with four charms hanging off it.

"The charms represent each of us." Mala pointed to the first. "The flower is Lily's, the Crystal heart is mine, the Frowney face is Luke's-"

"Hey!" He protested. He waited for my teasing and when it didn't come, he started frowning again.

Mala turned back to the charm bracelet. "The music note is for you. We all know you love music more anything in the world."

_Almost anything, _I thought and an image of Alec popped into my mind.

"Will you wear it?" Mala asked.

"Of course." I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome." She gave me a warm smile.

I turned to Luke. "The last one is from you."

"Yeah." He said.

I reached for it and ripped the paper free. It was a joke book.

"Thanks." I said with a smile on my face. And the scary thing is, it was sincere.

He noticed. "That's it." He said.

"What's it?" I asked.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. "We'll be back in a minute."

He led me out into the woods. When we were just far enough away that the two back at home would not hear our conversation, he stopped.

"Ok." He stated. "What gives?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't said one annoying comment all day. It's unnatural. What gives?" He folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer.

I looked down. "I don't know."

"You don't know." He said in exasperation. "You _do _know. You just won't _tell me." _

"Why the hell _would I _tell you!" I said, finally snapping. "You just make fun of whatever it was!"

All was quiet. He just stared at me with his mouth agape. For once in his life he didn't know what to say.

It was true, he really didn't care.

"I have to go." I took off into the night and as I ran away I heard him yell.

"AUDREY!"

**A/N:** **REVIEW**!


	4. Feelings

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! It's been crazy this year with the moving and school and other stuffs. Anyway, here it is! **

I didn't know exactly where I was going. I didn't know why I was running away in the first place, but it felt good. I was itching to run, to get away from the annoying festivities. To leave Luke in the dust. Why was I acting like him not liking me was such a big deal in the first place? And why now? The answers to those questions I didn't know.

I found myself slowing at a lake. The murky brown water lapped softly onto the sandy beach shore. I looked around the clearing hoping nobody was there to see me enter. Of course there wasn't anybody. I sat down with my back leaning against a tree and I stared at the bold blue sky, which allowed the bright sun to warm my unusually cold skin and make it sparkle.

"What are you doing Audrey?" I asked myself in a soft voice. "Why am I running? He's just one person. True he's my brother, but he's no Alec."

Memories flooded through me like scalding water, burning every inch of my heart. I missed him. I needed him with me now. I needed him more than humans need food, more than fish need water and even more than I needed a spray tan.

"Hey Audrey."

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Lily sat beside me and sighed. "Mala asked me to come find you. She was worried."

"I bet Luke's not worried. He probably just thinks I'm weird." I grumbled half to myself.

"Why would you think Luke wouldn't be worried?" Lily's eyes stared curiously at me.

"Doesn't matter. I just know."

"He said you were acting strange toward him today. What's wrong A?"

I smiled weakly at her nickname for me. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"

She gave me the innocent look. "I'll try my hardest."

"I was thinking last night," I went on ignoring her. "And I realized that Luke doesn't like me at all. No matter how hard I try, he has never shown any love toward me in any way. It just made me sort of, oh I dunno, sad I guess. I let it get to me all of a sudden. I-"

"You think he doesn't like you?" Lily frowned at the thought.

"I know he doesn't." I sighed and got up. "Look, it doesn't matter right now. Let's just go home and forget about the whole thing."

"But-"

"No Buts, now let's go." I turned and followed our footsteps back into the woods and towards home.

**Luke POV: **

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the girls to come back. It had been two hours since Audrey had ran off into the woods and to be honest I _was _starting to worry just a little.

"Luke?" Mala poked her head around the corner. "You haven't had any dinner yet. Are you hungry?"

"Nope." Just then my stomach grumbled. Really loudly.

She laughed musically and moved toward the refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"Sandwich is fine, thanks." I ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"You are most certainly welcome." She started rummaging through the drawers. "Let's see here…"

Suddenly the front door opened and I hopped to my feet. Audrey came in with Lily close on her heels.

"Where did you go?" I snapped.

Her eyes met mine for a second and then she tore them away, heading strait to her bedroom.

I threw my hands in the air. "Audrey!" But she was gone.

I turned to Lily who was staring at me. "Why is she ignoring me? What's her problem?"

Lily turned to Mala and said something so low that only a vampire standing in the room with us could here her, but I was pretty sure she said something about my sandwich. When she was done, Mala nodded. Lily picked me up, threw me over her shoulder and hauled my ass out the door before I could even say 'what the heck-?'

We were in the woods just out of earshot of the house in mere seconds.

"We have to talk." She said after she put me down again.

"I realized that while you were carrying me out here." I said bitterly.

"Audrey thinks you hate her."

This took me by surprise. "I don't hate her. Why would she think that?"

"Well let me put it this way, cause you say you hate her constantly."

"Oh." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, oh." She put her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute." I held me hands up in surrender. "Why is she getting so upset about it now? She's put up with me for a while."

"That's true." Lily said. "But when I came in this morning she was watching you sleep. My theory is that she watching you made her reflect. You know where reflecting gets her sometimes."

"Your right." I said and then I realized something. "Hey! I told her not to watch me sleep!"

"If she asks, I didn't tell you." Lily smirked. "Anyway, I think you should talk to her."

"Yeah, I guess I should." I looked down at the ground and started thinking up things to say to her in my mind.

"Good." Suddenly, I was off my feet and flying threw the forest again.

When we reached the house, I found I warm sandwich waiting for me on the table.

**Audrey POV: **

I sat in my bedroom mindlessly flipping threw old books when Lily called from the kitchen.

"Audrey! Mala and I are going out to the store to buy some milk for Luke!"

"But we're leaving for the Cullen's tomorrow, aren't we?" I called back confused.

"Um, He's really thirsty."

"No I'm no- OW!"

"Yes he is. We'll be back in a few." I heard the two of them leave quickly.

A few minutes later, a knock came on my bedroom door.

"What do you want , Luke." I mumbled.

"Can I talk to you?" He said softly.

"Whatever."

He swung the door open and closed it softly behind him. "Hey."

"Hi?" I frowned.

"Lily told me why you're acting weird." He looked down at me through his bright green eyes.

"What did she tell you?" I hissed at him.

"She told me you thought I hated you. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you say you hate me constantly." I said staring at my book again.

"Oh." His voice was soft.

"Yeah, oh."

He sighed and sat down on the end of my bed. "You should know I don't always mean what I say."

"If you don't always mean what you say, than how should I know your mean what you say right now?" I said my eyes on his again.

"Because I'm telling you I mean what I say right now. And I want you to listen hard, cause I'm probably only ever going to say it once. You want to know why I pick on you so much?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're my favorite person in this family. You take care of me all the time, you're kind to me when you know I'm not feeling well, and best of all you know how to make me laugh. I want you to know that even though you bug me and I bug you, I do care for you. A lot."

My mouth hung open.

"That's it." he said getting up. "Never going to say anything like that ever again so drink it up. Good night Audrey."

"Uh…goodnight Luke."

**A/N: You know what to do…REVIEW! No matter what.**


End file.
